


The Aftermath

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drugs, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get caught in bed by the Sheriff. He doesn't react well. This is the aftermath. Also, the Sheriff doesn't know about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Sheriff finds out trope, so this is one of those again. 
> 
> Please let me know if this is hard to follow.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/).

"No, Stiles!"

"Come on, dad! He’s actually a really good guy! You just don’t know him, like at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! And please don’t look at me like that. I’m not stupid okay. I actually know him."

"Those murder charges…"

"Were dropped! He was acquitted! He didn’t do it. Christ!"

"So you think you know everything about him then?"

"Yes! Well, I mean. Obviously you can’t know everything about anybody, but I’ve known him for years and…"

"Years? You’ve known him for years? You’ve been doing this for years too? Is that it? He has been fucking my underage son for years?"

"No! God! What the fu… No! I just meant I’ve known him for.. you knew I know him. Please don’t say stuff like that."

"Stop looking so shocked, Stiles. How do you think I’d react?"

"I didn’t think you’d be this angry. Or this unreasonable! And I’m 18! You can’t dictate who I can or cannot see!"

"You’re living under my roof, are you not?! HEY! Do not fucking walk away from me!"

"Fuck you! How can you be like this? What's wrong with you? Is it because he’s a man? You don’t like your son being a fucking faggot? Is that it?"

"Stiles. Stiles, God, of course not. Please calm down… Here. Let me get you a tissue. I’m sorry, son. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m just worried, because you don’t actually know him. Has he told you about his past?"

"What? Like what about it? I mean. I know plenty, yeah."

"Has he told you that he has been arrested before? Before coming back here."

"Like in New York?"

"Yes."

"I… What do you mean?"

"Did you know about that?"

"How do you know about… Right. Of course you have his files.”

"So you do know about it? Stiles?"

"Um. Uh, I’m not quite sure what you mean?"

"I mean the reason he was arrested in New York. Obviously you don’t know. He was arrested for a possession of a small amount of cocaine.”

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Should you be telling me this? Isn’t it like.. confidential?"

"That’s an interesting reaction."

"I just… shouldn’t he be in jail then?"

"He had a good lawyer. Got him out claiming the drugs weren’t his."

"Was he arrested at a club?"

"No, he was at some rich brat’s party."

"Oh."

"This was only a little before he came back here. You do the math."

"Dad, he came back because Laura went missing. He was worried. And how do you know the coke actually wasn’t his?"

"Stiles. Please. Doesn’t it say something that he hasn’t told you about this?"

"No, yeah. You’re right. I have to talk to him."

"Stiles, let’s just…"

"Stiles? Just wait!"

"Fuck!”


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk.

"Derek!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Hey, c'mon. Derek, talk to me. What?"

"Nothing. I don't really have anything of yours here, so..."

"You lost me, dude."

"If you're here to get your stuff, I don't have anything."

"My stuff? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I get it, he doesn't like me. He has good reasons not to, it's fine."

"Ah, okay. First of all it's not fine. Second of all, please stop making that sad little woobie face, it's killing me."

"...My face isn't... woobie."

"It so is, and stop being cute! I'm here to interrogate you!"

"Right."

"Oh my God! Stop that! Seriously! I'm not breaking up with you!"

"You're not?"

"No, you great big dumbass. C'mere."

\----

"Okay, okay! We're getting totally sidetracked. Get off me, we have to talk."

"Oh."

"Oh for... Not trying to break up with you, okay! Calm down!"

"I'm calm."

"Sure, and I'm Daenerys Targaryen."

"You kind of are."

"I... are you comparing yourself to Khal Drogo?"

"No?"

"You so are, and you're not even talking about the fact the in the end he was gentle and loving with her, and that she loved him back, and still does. Derek, I'm 18, there's nothing wrong with us dating."

"You got all that from a 'no'?"

"Yes, you're not as great a mystery as you like to think. Speaking of. I had an interesting discussion with dad."

"That doesn't bode well."

"He said you were arrested for drug possession."

"He... said that?"

"I doubt he was lying."

"No. I... Yes. It's true."

"Okay."

"Uh..."

"Yeeeees?"

"You don't want to break up with me?"

"Were you dealing drugs?"

"What! No, of course not!"

"Then no. And okay. Even if you had been.. Actually, I can't imagine you ever doing that."

"I wouldn't."

"So. Wanna tell me all about it?"

"Nothing much to tell. I was at a party, there were some drugs and I wanted to see if anything meant for humans could get me high."

"And how did your little experiment went?"

"It affected me a little, but I think differently than humans. I didn't hear the cops until they were there.

"What were you doing?"

"What?"

"Since you didn't hear the cops? You were preoccupied?" 

"Not much. Just.. I was in another room."

"Doing what?

"What is this, the third degree? I wasn't doing anything, just talking."

"That so? So why were arrested then?"

"What?"

"What, what? If you had hoovered down the coke why were you arrested for possession?"

"I..."

"I want to know everything, Derek. Tell me."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Tough luck, big guy."

"Seriously, can't we just..."

"No."

"It's none of your business, Stiles."

"Yeah? But you're saying doing blow got you high? Shouldn't we know everything there is to know about werewolf physiology? It might come in handy one day, or it might save your or somebody else's life. Like Scott! Who knows! We should know!"

"You're yelling."

"I'm... not. Anymore. Just fucking tell me."

"I already told you, I got high. I felt good, mellow."

"And?"

"It didn't affect me very long."

"You're very frustrating, you know that?"

"Okay."

"Stiles, wh... did you just _growl_?

"You're driving me nuts! Derek, I just want to know."

"But why? It's not something I'm exactly proud of. I got fucking arrested for drugs! You know how angry Laura was? It was... It was stupid. I don't want to reminiscence!"

"Okay, let's just... I'm getting a drink, you want something?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Here's a coaster for that glass."

"...Thanks."

"It leaves a ring of condensation to the table."

"Sure. You have a giant hole in the wall, but you're worried about the surface of your table?"

"You're leaving soon."

"You're giving me whiplash. I told you, I'm not breaking up with you. How many times..."

"No, I meant you're leaving for college in a month."

"So what?"

"You know what. You'll have new experiences and new friends."

"Derek."

"Derek, look at me. Are you deflecting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"From the topic at hand?"

"Are you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you can fucking move there with me. Something! I'm not worried about that, okay."

"Because I'm a sure thing?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well..."

"Aren't you?"

"I... yes. I am."

\----

"Okay, okay, okay. We have to stop this. I'll just go sit over there."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. We'll never get this discussion over with if I don't. You'll just distract me with your... everything. God, I just want to bite you and kiss you and rub myself all over you."

"I'm not opposed to that."

"Derek, please. Just sit there. Okay. I get that you don't want to talk about it, but. Give me something?"

"I already told you plenty."

"Whose party was it?"

"A friend's."

"Uh huh. Where are they now? You never talk about them."

"Fine, fine! I used to bartender at this pretty upscale bar in Manhattan and I got invited to this party by some guy. He was probably interested in me."

"Go figure."

"Shut up."

"Aaand?"

"And nothing. I went, I, uh... talked to some people and then they asked if I wanted to try it and I don't know Stiles. I'm not proud of it, but. I did it. And then we... mmm... talked some more and... Okay, what's that look on your face?"

"Talked?"

"Yeah."

"You realize I know you've had sex before me, right?"

"I..."

"Are you blushing? Oh my God! You're so cute."

"It's not cute, it's... sordid."

"Are you worried about defiling me?"

"That smug look is really unattractive."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

"I really, really... care about you too. A lot."

"Me too."

"So, was there something else to what happened?"

"Not much. Just. Laura knew a good lawyer and he got the charges dropped. They only found a very small amount on us anyway."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I really don't."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Are you gonna tell your dad?"

"He's the one who told me?"

"No, I mean... I don't know what I meant."

"About us? I think he clued in when he found us naked in my bed."

"It was horrible."

"Totally. I thought I was gonna die. Thank God we weren't doing anything. I think I would've had to move to Australia or maybe Japan."

"I would've moved there with you."

"You'd follow me to the ends of earth?"

"I want to be with you."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, sorry... Just got something in my eye. Me too, I want to be with you."

"You want me to come with you, when you go to college?"

"Definitely. If you want to."

"Yes."

"Your dad isn't going to like it."

"He'll deal."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Derek, he will, when he realizes what a good guy you are and how much you l... care about me. He's just worried because he doesn't know much else about you except that you were a suspect on your sister's murder case and that you have that drug thing on your file. He'll love you."

"You think I'm a good guy?"

"I know you're a good guy, doofus. Now come here and take me to bed."

"Your wish is my command, Khaleesi."

"You better believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too confusing!
> 
> My tumblr, if you wanna say hi.


End file.
